Cordelias beggining
by goddess-of-the-sea
Summary: My first story *tear please read and I think you wil llike it RandR as wll!
1. Cordelias begining

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so don't be too mean! lol hope you like it! Please read and review.  
  
I got these characters and places from Tamora Pierce and if anything else in my story is like another book it is not intentionally, I thought the rest up myself.  
  
  
  
"You will never escape me now Cordelia of Mcloud's peak!" The chamber boomed "Im going to kill you, just like I did your brother, you will never see the light of day again!" Muhahahahahhahahahahah "You are too weak to be a knight, you should have now that by now, you can't do anything wright, you are pathetic!" "Cordelia?" someone was shaking her. "Cordy are you alright?" Cordelia Mcloud's eyes snapped open. She gasped for air. Her body was sticky with cold sweat and her hair and pillow were damp. Her maid, Lilly, was shaking her awake. 'I'm ok, Lilly, its ok!" she said when he scared maid wouldn't stop shaking her. "Your still having night terrors about the ordeal aren't you?" said Lilly softly. Instead of saying anything Cordelia asked "Is Lady Kel up yet?" Cordelia didn't want to talk about the ordeal that she was going to have to perform tomorrow. She had been thinking about it a lot lately and when she did she broke out in a sweat. Lady Kel was her knight master and was the second lady to become a knight. Since after she was knighted King Jonathan let Alanna and Kel have squires and stopped accusing them of helping the lady squires and pages along. "Yes, Lady Cordelia, she was awake an hour ago."  
  
Later, After Cordelia practiced with her Glaive for an hour, something Kel had taught her well, she went to bath at the ladies baths. When she looked in the mirror to comb her hair she noticed that her dark brown locks had grown again and was now nearing her elbows. Her emerald eyes shimmered with glee. She had waited almost 3 years for it to grow back the whole way again after some mean fourth year pages had put hair dissolver potions in her shampoo. She was a second year page then and her hair used to be down to her waist. But also she noticed that her freckles were hardly distinguishable on her face, since it was winter much to her satisfaction. In the summer when she was out riding, a lot the freckles covered her face and what she though made her look very ugly. In the distance she heard the lunch bell ring and hurried off to eat with her friends and fellow squires Neal, Tom and Orlando.  
  
"So are you nervous?" Tom asked her. She had never really been able to fool her friends into thinking she wasn't nervous about something, they always seemed to now. "Yes of course I'm nervous!" "In fact I can't seem to get the stupid ordeal out of my brain, its practically eating me away!" She shrieked. For a moment her eyes changed to the purest blue you will ever see and seemed to glow. This only happened when she was horribly angry, shocked or sad, it always made her friends stare at her.  
  
(Explanation and more of Cordelia in my next chapter, however I will only update if you guys send me some reviews) 


	2. The Dream

Most of these Characters and Places have come from the Trebond books by Tamora Pierce and if any other content in here reminds you of another book, I don't now about it. And please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review my story because it makes me feel special. lol  
  
  
  
A five-year-old Cordelia was wandering in a field of flowers. She hummed a song about the copper Isles that her mother had taught her a year ago, Her mother, Fiona, was in the field across from her picking blueberries when all of a sudden She came sprinting over an grabbed her hand, Cordelia was confused by this but she just ran with her mother trying to keep up. They dived in a near by Cluster of Astrid flowers and lay panting on the ground. Cordelia turned around when she heard a little girl screaming. It was her smaller sister Astrid, A scruffy young Scanran was grabbing her trying to pick her up and carry her over to his horse. Cordelia screamed for him to let go, now realizing that she wasn't the five year old and her sister was. For a second she locked eyes with her sister seeing the terror in her face, a scream on her lips. And then she was spinning, spinning down and into the darkness and then she abruptly stopped staring directly into the face of her brother, James. He turned around and walked swiftly through the door of the chamber of Ordeal, which shut quickly behind him. Then she didn't really see anything, but felt the pain and agony of when she was first informed that her brother had not come out of the chamber. She felt the tears, anger and hurt that were eating away at her insides. The feeling abruptly shut off and Cordelia sat up in her bed screaming bloody murder. She fell back down again her eyes wide-open, heart pumping with adrenalin. Lilly rushed in with a wet cloth and some sleeping medicine and said "oh, my lady! Are you alright?"  
  
Later that day when she had excused herself from lunch with her friends, she decided to have some alone time in one of the halls that no one came down that much. She pondered the dream that she had last night. Her sister had been kidnapped when Cordelia was 10 by a lone Scanran, her mother had tried to stop him but he stabbed her through with his sword in a single jab, then he took of on his horse with her sister in his grasp. Cordelia had seen all this because at the time she had been grooming Lupin, Her snow- white mare and she had been able to hide. After that she had sit in the stables paralyzed with fear of moving, she only did this when her father got home late that evening from his job as a stable man and he shook her out of her trance. When she had told him through hot tears what had happened he had gone riding for hours searching for his youngest daughter, to return home the next day with nothing but her mothers charm necklace, which the thief and murderer had tried to steal but dropped on the road. And then later that year her brother had gone into the chamber of ordeal to find out if he was worthy to become a night, but he had never come out. She had loved her brother more than she had ever loved anyone in the world; they had looked very much alike with the same hair and green eyes that went a pale clear blue when something made them shocked, scared or angry. Ah yes those interesting eyes of hers. Cordelia had seen her mother with the same eyes that glowed the same colour and once or twice she had caught her mother muttering strange word that sounded like the ocean rolling onto the sand, there was no other way to explain the foreign tongue which sounded so strange and like the sea, and when she asked her mother about she only said in a cheerful voice that she was just day dreaming. Cordelia didn't believe her for a second. she didn't now what to believe. When Cordelia came out of her deep thought she realized that she was crying. As she tried to wipe the tears away someone came around the corner.  
  
When she saw Orlando she got goose bumps and her palms got all sweaty. She been smitten with him since the second year she had been a page. She had never been sure if he really felt the same way about her, his signals were hard to read. They were really good friends though, possibly more with him than with Tom and Neal. When he came to sit beside her she sat back and sighed knowing that she would never be with him. As he made himself more comfortable on the hard ground he wiped a tear from her cheek, witch made shivers go down her spine. He didn't ask her what was the matter; instead he just wrapped an arm around her to pull her snuggly up to him and let her cry into his tunic. When she was out of tears he pulled her away from his chest and asked her "feel better?" "Yes a lot actually, I haven't cried like that since. she paused there, not wanting to say anything about her brother and the ordeal. He didn't ask her what she was going to say, but only gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "good luck tonight Cordy (his pet name for her) not that you will need it. And he smiled. And then he blushed a little and walked away to leave her alone with her thoughts again.  
  
(I promise I will final get to the ordeal in my next chapter but there was a lot to cover in this one.) 


End file.
